


Walking

by gendakoujirou



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Misophonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up at 7AM on a cold winter day. As you raise from your position, you look out the window. At least an inch of snow covered the ground... Great...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking

You wake up at 7AM on a cold winter day. As you raise from your position, you look out the window. At least an inch of snow covered the ground... Great...

“Rin, you’d better get walking!! You’re gonna be late!!” Your mom shouted from downstairs. Walking through the snow... Just the thought of it made your head hurt. You could almost already hear it...

After you got your coat and boots on, you went downstairs to the living room where your mom was. Come on, you gotta ask... You said to yourself.

“Hey mom, can you drive me to school today?” you finally ask.

“Why? Your leg’s not broken.” she replied.

“I uh... I just can’t walk, okay?”

“Oh wait a minute, is this about that snow thing you were talking about?” she asked. You nod in reply, not breaking eye contact. “Oh, you can do it. Walking through the snow isn’t that bad, hon.”

“Mom, it makes me almost pass out...”

“You’ve gone snowboarding before, you’ve walked on snow then. Why can’t you now?”

“I... Uh, I don’t-”

“Get out there. You’ll be fine.” She looked away from you.

 

Your name is Rin. You can’t stand the sound of snow crunching underfoot. And every day, you had to walk to school through the white sidewalk. It was unbearable.

 

Your breath escaped your mouth through your scarf in misty clouds. A frigid wind blew past your uncovered eyes. But the cold was the least of your worries.

The noise reverberated through your head, pounding at your ears. Every step you took made your muscles tense up harder. You couldn’t stand it. The sound literally made you sick.

You began to drag your feet. This almost made it worse, the snow would pile at your toes and you would have to step right on it... But you couldn’t help but drag your feet after a while. You almost felt angry at the ground. Stomping on it in a fit of rage would only make it worse. Your muscles tensed until they felt like they would snap, and your feet felt like there were bricks strapped to them. Covering your ears didn’t help at all. You could still feel the crunch of the snow through your feet. Your head ached. Your view spun around and around. This was torture. You couldn’t take another step...!

 

“Rin...? Rin, are you okay?” A distant voice called to you. Your head still hurt, and your vision was still fuzzy, but it was starting to clear up. You felt yourself on a hard, yet not too hard surface. Soon, your best friend Hanayo came into view.

“Hanayo? Ahh, I’m so glad that you’re here with me!” You smile. She smiles back.

“Is she awake?” the school nurse walked in, making eye contact with you, “Ah, you are. What happened?”

“I found her fainted on the sidewalk, I didn’t know what happened...” she became visibly distressed talking about it, “So I brought her here...”

“I fainted?! That’s never happened before...” you got up from your position.

“How did that happen?” the nurse asked you.

“Well... I don’t like the sound of snow crunching, and I had to walk through it to school... But I didn’t think it was this bad!” you replied.

“Well that’s called misophonia. Lots of people have it.”

“Misophonia?” you tilt your head slightly.

“Yes. Unfortunately there’s no real treatment right now, but I’ll call your parents so they know. Is that okay?” Your parents...?

“Aww... But they won’t understand, they’ll never understand...”

“Honey, I’m sure after an explanation, they’ll be much more accepting. They wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, right? I hope not.” they continued, heading for the phone.

“Nah, they wouldn’t. I guess you’re right!”

“A-And I’ll keep you safe too...! I don’t want you to be hurt...” Hanayo said.

“Thank you Hanayo!” What a good friend... Dealing with this will certainly be easier with people like her by your side.


End file.
